1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for the limiting of functions of mobile devices such as mobile phones.
2. Related Background Art
In association with an increasing level of functionality, mobile devices including mobile phones have recently also been employed in the transfer of electronic money and electronic tickets. Under these conditions, theft or loss of the mobile device becomes an extremely serious matter. In order to resolve these problems, a technology has been disclosed to control reception by limiting functions of the mobile device from another communication means, as in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-326967 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-298600, when it becomes lost. Details of limiting of function are, for example, the setting of valid/invalid key operation, ring tone on/off, and setting the call destination.